FMAHetaOni
by I am the HERO AMERICA
Summary: What happens when Al hears about a haunted mansion? Or when some of the countries show up? Alright! If you wanna know read this please! I'm getting better at summarys! Rated 'T' for Ed's potty mouth and other stuffs! Don't worry, is not serious 24/7!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: YAY! I started this! Well... ummmm yeah... This is a crossover fic for Fullmetal and Hetalia! The random girl named "Becca" Is me just to let ya know might be my real name, might not! **

**So Just a few warnings then we'll get started! 1) OOCness (Just a slight amount though!) 2) Blood! :) (Sorry! I'm happy for that!) 3)NON CHARACTERS!(It could be worse, they could be non COUNTRIES! :O) Eveything that is in this warning is for the good of the story! Expecially the Non characters! They aren't Ocs though...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ed, Winry, Becca, and Al all stood looking up at the mansion. Ed was really the only one that looked excited, Winry look bored while Al whimpered and Becca clung to his arm for dear life.

"Well, let's go check it out!" Ed said heading for the door.

"Brother! Wait for us!" Al yelled to him as he ran to catch up.

Becca walked over to Winry and said "Man, those two! Always so quick to do stuff."

"Yeah. Well we better catch up or they'll leave us behind." Winry said sighing, she REALLY just wanted a nap. The two girls followed Ed a little more slowly.

When they got inside they did not expect what they would come across. The house was spotless. There wasn't even a speck of dust anywhere.

"Well, it doesn't LOOK abandoned." Al said hopefully. Ed opened his mouth to agree but before he could say anything they heard a smashing sound.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E!" Becca screamed at the top of her lungs (So basically Al went temporarily deaf). Then she started running around in a circle while screaming until after about two minutes of her nonstop screaming Ed grabbed the collar of her t-shirt and then dropped her. "Shut up. There is no such thing as ghosts or monsters. WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!" He told her with an irritated look on his face. She was VERY loud.

Becca looked up at him from her sitting position on the floor and stuck her tongue out at him. "Says you shorty!" She said.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A PINT-SIZED PIPSQUEAK THAT COULDN'T EVEN BEAT UP A FAIRY IF THEY EXISTED!?" Ed screamed at her. Yes, he was shorter than her, but only by an inch!

"You." Becca said as she pointed at him.

"Now help me up!" She whined. Al walked over to her and pulled her to her feet.

"I'll be back in a sec. I'm going to prove to you that there are NO MONSTERS!" Ed said over his shoulder as he walked to where the sound had come from.

He walked down a short hallway and tried the door to his right, it was locked. He tried the door that stood at the very end of the hall, it opened with a creaking noise. When he walked the room he realized that it was a kitchen! With food, but he didn't DARE touch it. Instead he searched for the source of the crashing noise and he soon found a broken plate lying on the floor.

"Weird. How did it-?" He thought out loud as he picked up the pieces. Shoving them in his coat pocket- where he could be sure they weren't going to hurt him- he left the kitchen humming an unknown tune to himself.

When he got to the hallway where he left the others he couldn't find them. They left me! _Those bastards..._ he thought as he walked to the door. Maybe Becca had another freak out and they had to take her outside.

He walked to the door and jiggled the knob, it didn't open. He then yanked on the doorknob but it still didn't give. _No worries,_ he thought, _I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist! _He clapped his hands together then pressed them up against the wall. Nothing happened.

"Damn it. Well then I guess they're still inside..." Ed thought aloud as he wandered down the hall to his left. When he got to the end of the hall he turned a corner and stopped dead in his tracks. About 5 feet in front of him stood a... _thing. _

_What the hell is that thing?! _Ed thought as he froze.

_Don't turn around! Don't turn around! Don't turn around! _He thought as the thing moved forward and through the door at the end of the hallway. Ed sighed in relief and then he ran quickly into the next unlocked door and shut it behind him.

When he saw where he was he mentally slapped himself. He somehow wound up in a... _bathroom._ He held his ear up to the door and he heard heavy footsteps outside the room. He heard harsh breathing coming from the thing outside the door. Ed got ready to fight when he heard it speak.

"ED! AL! WINRY! Where are you?" It was Becca. Ed was about to call out to her when he heard a door open then a scream from Becca.

_She ran into it!_ Ed thought as he ran out of the room and saw Becca taking off her shoe and throwing it at it. "Becca! That won't work!" Ed screamed at her as it left her hand. She turned around at the sound of his voice then was smacked with a large gray hand as the monster attacked again.

Thinking quickly Ed clapped his hands and made his automail arm into a blade and rushed at the thing.

Well as you can imagine the thing didn't like that. It reached out it's large hand and tried to grab Ed. Ed quickly dodged it's hand and jabbed his blade into it's thigh.

The thing shrieked in agony then stared at Edward and spoke. "You WiLL NoT eSCaPe!" Then all the lights flickered off then on. When the lights stopped flickering they noticed that the thing was gone. Becca got up and ran over to Ed who was kneeling on the ground.

"Ed! Are you alright? Can you move? Are you dead?" She said panicking, what would she do if Ed was actually dead? She couldn't find Al or Winry and she doesn't like to be alone.

"Quit panicking, Becca. I'm fine, I just am tired from fighting that thing, alright?" Ed said standing up and walking into the room the thing disappeared to when he first saw it. The room was a library filled with books, but that's not what interested Ed. What did interest him was the key that was lying on the floor.

"Ooooo! A key!" Ed said as he picked up the object and left the was quickly following him. When they got to the staircase Becca took the lead and went up them.

"I think it opens one of these doors!" She explained as she showed him the hall filled with six doors. Ed looked discouraged at the thought of trying every single one.

Nevertheless he went to a door on the upper right hand side of the staircase, it fit! He quickly unlocked the door and ran inside, nothing was in there except a large wardrobe and a king-sized bed.

Becca pushed him inside and he looked under the bed, nothing was there. He sighed as he got to his feet, noticing something on the bed, it was Winry's wrench. _Strange_ he thought as he picked it up.

Becca stood in front of the wardrobe, looking troubled. Ed ran over to her and stared at the wardrobe, it looked fine to him. "Bec, what're you staring at?"

"This, I think it's important." She mused as she looked it up and down. Ed got excited, maybe Al or Winry were hiding in the closet!

"I think it leads to Narnia." Becca said informatively.

Ed facepalmed. How could she be so _stupid! _"Really Becca, _really_?"

Suddenly there was a sound from the closet. Ed decided to open it and see what was in there. When he opened it he was surprised to see Winry curled up in the back of the closet.

"Winry?"

* * *

**A/N: Alright! Clief-hanger! Okay, so if you're wondering no this one WILL NOT take up more time from Wizards and Alchemists! I thought this would be fun so I started to write it! Okay a quick little thing, Ed has his Automail arm and leg but Al has his body. I decided to give Ed the automail because I was in the middle of the series when I started this. Next chapter has more awesomeness so keep a watch out! I**

**f you really care about Emily's back story I really am trying to finish it soon! But my minions are throwing a lot of ideas that I have to sort out! (P.S. my minions are the people who help me when I get Writers' Block!) And my main minion Whattheawesomeisthis won't hurry up!**

**Okay, check out my other stories please! Don't forget to review this! Tell me Allies or Axis for the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I no own anything in this fic! (Except for myself) so don't get that idea!**

**Alright! Usachan! out! PEACE!**

**~Usachan!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long! It took longer than I thought! I meant to do it after Thanksgiving but then I ended up going to my Grandparents house and even though I love them I didn't have access to a computer! T^T So sad! But enough of me, here's the fic! I want to thank you all for reviewing!**

**REVIEW RESPONSE TIME!**

**Akumu Lee Crimson: Thanks so much! I'm really glad you like how I insert myself! Sorry, no Axis this time, I got your review when I started chapter two so I went "Darn it!"**

**person-who-dislikes-pink: I agree! HE IS SUPER SCARY!**

**What the Awesome is this: Yes, yes you do owe me.**

**Black Phantom Murder: Thank you! I will put the Allies in because you were first to review! and I really want to see America and Russia annoy the crap out of Ed!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Five people stood outside of a quiet looking mansion the one at the head of the group, a blonde with black wire glasses and a strange piece of hair that stuck up had the look of excitement plastered over his face. He wore a brown aviator's coat with khaki pants and a t-shirt that claimed "I'm the HERO!" on it. He bounced up and down slightly as he talked in an excited tone. "Alright dudes! We're here! Let's go!" When no one made a sound he turned and looked disappointed.

"America, none of us actually want to be here!" Another blonde man said to the first. His hair was messy and he had emerald green eyes. He had the most bushy eyebrows that anyone has ever seen. He had on bright green pants and shirt to match his eyes.

A blonde man with shoulder length hair and the most flamboyant outfit on came over and slung his arm around the bushy eyebrowed man's neck. "What, is it England? Scared of a little fairy?"

"O-of course not! AND DON'T TOUCH ME, FROGGIE!"

"I'm with America, we shall go in, da?" A man with a large trench coat on and pipe in his left hand. The one dubbed America ran after the man to be the first in the mansion.

A girl with Shoulder length light brown hair grabbed Britain by his shirt collar and proceeded to drag him towards the mansion and away from the blonde pervert.

Once inside the mansion they all looked around in awe.

"Dudes, this is so FREAKING AWESOME!" America fangirled as they looked around the the entry way.

"Guys, I'm getting a bad feeling..." England trailed off as he stared down one of the halls. The lights were on and the place was spotless, too spotless.

"Hey, did anyone else hear that?" The girl asked as she stared at the stairs.

"Hear wha-" The long haired blonde started but was cut off by a loud thud from the upper floor. The four men ran up the stairs followed by the small girl.

When they got upstairs they found many doors. They ran to one but it was locked. They tried another door and luckily it opened. They ran in and found a boy sitting on the floor, clutching a small white book.

"Who are you?" The man with the pipe asked as he raised his pipe.

"My name's Alphonse, and you?" The boy asked as he looked up to them.

"My name's Ness, short for Necessity. This is America, England, France and Russia." The girl said as she pointed to each man in turn. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm fixing the past."

**~Ed P.O.V!~**

Winry was in the closet, the closet! Why was she in the closet?

"Winry! I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried and then when we split up I was wondering around and I didn't find anyone then I found Ed and then the Monster found us and then we came up here to hide and here you are! Though I'm kind of sad that this closet isn't Narnia..." Becca said as she sighed in relief. The blonde in the closet looked up to the two and then lept at Ed.

"ED! I'm so glad you aren't hurt!" She started to sob into the boy's shoulder.

"W-Winry!" Ed staggered backwards from the impact.

"YAY! Now all we have to do is find Al!" Becca said with an excited tone and ruining the moment.

"Al's still missing? Oh no! He's gonna be so scared out there by himself, we have to find him!"

"Agreed."

**~TIME SKIP!~**

Ed Winry and Becca walked around the second floor calling for Al. Becca said they should just look inside the rooms but Winry was convinced that the monster would come out.

"You know, we should give him a name!" Becca said suddenly.

"Give who a name?" Ed asked as he kept walking.

"The monster, I like Steve." Becca replied.

"Steve's a stupid name, how about The Monstrous Monster Of Death." Ed suggested with a devilish grin.

"Those are both stupid. How about Travis?" Winry said with a tone that suggested she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Yeah, I like that!" Becca said happily as she stopped in front of a door with a dreamy look on her face.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Ed called over his shoulder as he continued to walk on.

"Well I think this door is special..."

"What now? Another Door To Narnia?"

"Don't be ridiculous Ed! I think this door leads to somewhere that we can escape.."

"The exit?!" Winry and Ed asked at the same time.

"Seriously you two! Stop guessing! You suck at it! I think it leads to Wonderland." She said with a serious expression on her face.

Facepalms were given from Ed and Winry. Nonetheless Becca opened the door and gasped when she looked in.

"What's wrong?" Ed panicked as he ran up to her. She pointed in and Ed turned to see Al sprawled out on the ground, gasping for breath and sweating a lot. Above him were four panicking people and a very sinister looking man who was laughing strangely.

"ALPHONSE!" Ed ran inside and kneeled next to his brother. He picked the boy up and held him tightly. He leaned close and listened for breathing that he knew was there.

Alphonse started to whimper then suddenly jumped up to his feet and started to suck in air as if he couldn't get enough.

"Thank God you're okay!" Becca said as she ran up to the brothers.

Alphonse did not look like himself, his eyes looked dangerous, he looked around as if expecting something to come up and kill them all.

"Becca, Ed, where's Winry?" He asked in a dark voice so unlike his own. No one answered him they just stared as if he'd gone crazy.

"Where is Winry?"

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Cliffhanger Okay little question, I want to know What Do You Think My Real Name Is? It might be Becca, it might be Emily or it might be Raina, let me know what you think or anything else in this fic that you want to know or see, REVIEW ME!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Goodnight!**

**~Usachan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright Merry Christmas!**

**Sorry I took so long!**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

"Al, what do you mean?" Ed asked his brother slowly.

"Where is Winry?" Al got up and walked to the door. He peered out of the door. "WINRY!" He ran out the door calling for Winry.

"Al! Al!" Ed screamed as he ran after him. They all followed him out the door and saw Ed, Al and Winry cornered by the monster.

"We've gotta help them!" England called as pulled spell book.

"Alright! the HERO TO THE RESCUE!" America called as he pulled out his shotgun and started to fire rounds at the monster. When his first gun ran out of rounds he threw it at the monsters forehead. The monster let out a loud roar and started to attack America.

"I REALLY DIDN'T THINK THIS THROUGH!" He screamed as he ran down the hall, monster right on his heels.

"KEEP RUNNING!" France called as he went to make sure Winry, Ed and Al were okay.

"Common! I wanna see if America gets eaten!" Ness said excitedly to Becca. Becca gave a nod and the two girls ran after the monster excitedly.

~America P.O.V~  
_NOT GOOD!_ America's mind screamed as he ran around a corner.

"You WiLL NoT eSCaPe!" The monster yelled.

"IT CAN _TALK!?_" America came to a dead end. "Shit!" He turned to face the monster that was slowly coming closer.

"Bring it!" He started to fire at the monster. And it had little effect but he didn't care, America was going to _keep_ firing until something happened.

The monster roared loudly and America fired faster. That roar was not a happy roar.

_Keep shooting! _His mind screamed. He kept pulling the trigger until, "Uh, not good." he was out of bullets. He kept pulling the trigger just incase it was a fluke and he had more bullets.

"AMERICA! GO FOR THE FOREHEAD!" America saw Ness screaming at him, waving her arms wildly.

"WHY?!" He called back, not sure when those two got there.

"WE SAW IT IN A VIDEOGAME!" Becca called back as if that solved everything.

_Good enough for me._ America thought as he threw the guns at the monster's head. The monster crumbled to the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Told you, works every time!" Becca said as she and Ness fist bumped.

"Who're you?" America asked Becca as the trio made their way back to the rest of the group.

"I am called many names! But, my name is Becca."

"You're weird." America laughed.

"No duh!"

~TIME SKIP!~  
They had all found a safe room and they locked the door. They were holding a meeting on how to avoid the monster.

"Alright! So, how're we going to defeat Travis?" Becca asked as she gave everyone her 'dead serious' look.

"Who's Travis?" England asked.

"The monster! I Winry decided to call him 'Travis'!"

"He? Are you sure it's a boy? Maybe it's a very pretty lady in disguise!" France suggested.

"No." The rest of the group said in unison.

"Well, let's all make sure we stay in at least a group of three wherever we go." Al suggested quietly.

"Sounds good to me."

"Yeah, I agree."

"Agreeing is wisest, da?"

"Okay, it's settled then! No one leaves unless, hey, where'd France go?" Ness asked as she looked around for the blonde.

"Who cares where the bloody moron went?" England asked.

"HE MIGHT DIE!" Becca started to hyperventilate.

"Joyous!" England exclaimed. He really didn't like France.

"We've gotta go find him!" Winry jumped from her seat and marched to the door.

"Not so fast! Who's your group?" America called.

"Ed, Al. Common." Winry commanded as she headed for the door. Ed and Al got up and followed the girl out the door.

"Meet back here soon!" Becca called after them. Winry said something like an agreement in response.

The room was filled with silent tension. It was a heavy atmosphere hanging over them. They all felt uncomfortable in the room and wanted out.

"So, how's everyone's day going?" Becca asked, trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Yes, I am rushing this Author's note.**

**~Usachan!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for not updating, I really didn't want to because then I have to start NEXT chapter, I don't want to, because Kaito. No there's a reason for not wanting to write next chapter, but if I tell you then you get a spoiler!**

**Sorry, again, soory!**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

~America's P.O.V.~  
This sucks, I'm the hero, I should be looking for France! Not those three weirdos. I paced back and forth in the room thinking of ways to get out.

"America! Stop pacing! It's driving me insane!" England snapped.

"But Iggy! I'm thinking of awesome hero plans!" I protested and continued to pace. Suddenly after about two minutes of the clock ticking it stopped with a large smash. "What the hell was that?"

"The ticking was annoying me, so I broke the clock." Russia explained as he pointed at the broken clock with his pipe.

"Well it didn't work anyway." England sighed then Russia's phone started to ring, playing his national anthem.

"PICK IT UP!" I screamed at the commie as I covered my ears. I hate the commie's national anthem.

"Fine. привет?" Russia asked the phone. A few seconds later Russia hung up with a very confused expression.

"Who was it? Someone to save us?" England asked hopefully.

"нет, it was no one. All they said was 'sol'." Russia said confusedly.

"They said 'so'? Like in 'so what'?" I asked, totally confused with what was so important about it.

"I think he means 'sol' as in the musical note. Am I right?" Ness asked.

"Da, they also played a piano note." Russia nodded.

"TO THE PIANO!" Becca exclaimed as she and Ness ran out of the room. They were in front of the brown staircase jumping up and down excitedly as Russia, England and I came more slowly. Once we finally made it to the two bouncing girls they dragged us up the stairs from the first floor all the way to the third floor. They led us into a small room with a black baby grand piano.

"Since when was there a piano?" I asked, I didn't see this when I want exploring earlier! There was also a small bookshelf filled with piano music, books, sheet music, it didn't matter because it was all there.

"Can you play?" I asked Becca. In response Becca started to laugh insanely.

"Nope! I have no clue how to!" She laughed. England facepalmed while I sweat dropped and Russia pulled out his fossett and held it evilly.

"I can! Sort of, but look at this, the notes are colored." Ness pointed out, she bent over to look closer at the keys. "Everyone out. I need some time to think this over." Ness said as she pushed Becca off the piano bench. Becca got up and shoved Ness's head into the keys, it wasn't a hard shove, more like a gentle tap and Ness was being over dramatic.  
Becca herded us out of the room like cattle and we went back to the so called 'safe' room.

~Normal P.O.V., Ness~  
"Hmm, the keys are colored. Wasn't this in a game I played once?" Ness thought aloud, she was having a weird sense of dayshavoo and it was ticking her off. Why was the piano keys being colored mean something?

"Wait!" She exclaimed as she pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper that had been in her pocket ever since they entered the mansion. It had randomly appeared and she didn't have the heart to get rid of it, she didn't have the heart to get rid of any kind of trash really **(Magnet Ramen for example What the Awesome is this)**.

On this sheet of paper was four colors and four numbers: red was seven, blue was three, yellow was nine and green was one. She looked down and realized only one chord was colored, it was a password.

_I figured it out! Now all we need is the rest of the notes to figure this out! I've gotta tell the other! _Ness thought as she jumped up and headed for the door, but just before she got two feet from the piano the door opened. In walked the monster, Travis and all of his ugly gray glory.

_Crap! Crap! Crap! _Ness stood perfectly still, hoping to trick the monster like you would trick a T-rex.

Travis walked around slowly and never looked at her once. Ness thought she was out of the water, Travis turned and looked straight at her.

Ness, thinking quickly threw herself on the ground and pretended to be the piano. The monster came close, dangerously close. He was close enough that Ness could smell the rotten eggs and old baby diapers on his breath, it was disgusting.

"THiS iS a LoVeLy PiaNo." The monster said as he poked Ness's head. "HMM?" He pressed her head again, no sound came out. He growled in frustration. "WHaT iS WRoNG WiTH THiS PiaNo? PLay!" He ordered Ness as he pressed her head into the hardwood floor. Ness made a pitiful attempt at being a piano, she let out a high pitched screech, being the highest B.

"ouT oF TuNe, i'LL FiX iT LaTeR." Travis stood and left the room.

Ness let out a sigh and counted to ten before leaving the room in a hurry, she had to tell everyone what she learned.

~Alphonse!~  
Alphonse ran from the hall as fast as he could, he ran into the first open door he found then locked it behind him, great he lost them again! He couldn't keep losing those three, where did they go every time?

He was looking for France with Ed and Winry and they were in the kitchen, Al would turn around to look at something and when he turns around they're gone! Where do they keep going?!

"Next time, I won't lose them... Hopefully."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, you won't be seeing me for awhile with this one, I'll be too busy trying to get over what I don't want to write in this fic. :P Again, SORRY!**

**F.Y.I congrats to Aquarius for answering my question correctly! But curse you tiny toilet! And curse your math skills! Kidding! Congrats kiddo! *Starts to clap for you* Ten points for Hufflepuff (Or whatever your HP house is)! And if any of you HAVEN'T seen/heard of the story for HetaOni, then you obviously are in for a big suprize at the end of this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has been copyrighted, if it hasn't been copyrighted (A.K.A Becca and Ness) That is debatable...**

**Also, the piano scene, like it? Love it? I could've made is longer? Tell me what you thought about this chapter in reviews!**

**Have a lovely evening (Fancy time!) and don't forget to check out my other stories!**

**~Usachan!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I decided I can't put off this part forever, but I did try. I hate this chapter to be honest with you. You'll see why in the end. Anyway, no, Becca doesn't know that this is a new loop until the end of the chapter, why? Because I said so, it made a really nice ending so I added it.**

**Also, I don't anything that is copyrighted. **

**So, enjoy this chapter and review me please!**

**~Usachan!**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

Ness ran into the 'safe' room, out of breath and white as a sheet.

"Ness! You're back!" Becca squealed. She jumped off the ground and tackled the younger girl. "I missed you!"

"No you didn't. You were sitting over there coloring on the wall." England pointed out. He pointed over to the corner of the room where the Becca's wall doodles were.

"Oh, right..." Becca blushed as she let go of Ness and went back over to her corner to color.

"Anyway, I figured something out. The colors on the piano have numbers, but I can't remember what was important about them..." She trailed off, trying to remember her discovery before Travis had attacked. She had no luck, her encounter with the monster made her forget.

"Well, then I guess we should tell you that as soon as we got here Russia broke another clock but a call got through, this time it was for me and I got 'Re'. Does that help you?" England informed the girl.

"Yeah, it does. We have another note for a key. I know that the phone calls are-" Suddenly she was cut off by the door slamming open. The group turned to see Alphonse, out of breath and paler than a ghost standing in the doorway. He was doubled over, hands on his knees, trying to regain his breath.

"Guys... it's... coming..." Al gasped out slowly. His knees gave way and he fell over, unconscious.

"How'd that happen?!" Becca squeaked as she rushed over to the blonde boy, dragging him into the room and shutting the door. She grabbed her bag and pulled out her sweatshirt and bottle of water. Wetting part of the shirt she pressed it gently against Al's forehead. "What a doofus, overheating from running too much." She giggled as she cooled off his face with the wet shirt.

"Guys, we have bigger problems." England said slowly from the front of the room.

"Bec, you might want to hide..." Ness said, trying to force her nerves down.

On the outside of the door there were loud bangs, louder than gunshots. The force of whatever was hitting it was shaking the door so much, the group feared that the door would fly off it's hinges. They all knew what this meant, the monster was back.

"Got it. I have a first aid kit in case we need it." Becca nodded and dragged Al over to her corner in the back of the room where she had been coloring. Just then the door flew open, ripping the hinges off of the wooden door and making splinters fly across the room.

England pulled out his spell book and got in his ready position. Russia held up his pipe with an evil aura arising around him, he was not a happy camper. America had found a baseball bat and held that at ready, as if he was about to hit a homerun.

Ness put up her fists with a nervous shake, she couldn't fight him without a weapon.

"Ness! Here!" Becca called as she threw her sheathed dagger to the younger girl.

"Thanks, dude! I owe you one!" Ness replied, unsheathing the dagger and holding it in ready position, glad that she had taken stage fighting classes with her best friend.

So the fight began. Russia made the first move of leaping up and striking the monster in the forehead with his pipe. He left a large dent in the head of the monster.

Travis roared in pain, swatting in the direction of the fighters. He knocked over Russia, England and America, sending them flying over to the side wall.

"Stop that!" Ness called, she ran forward and stabbed the dagger into the monster's knee.

The monster again growled in pain. "You WiLL NoT eSCaPe!" The lights flickered off for a moment, then suddenly the room was filled with a brilliant light, speeding straight for Alphonse. Thinking quickly Becca leapt in front of Al to protect the unconscious blonde.

The lights flickered back on and Russia sent his pipe flying at the monster's forehead, nailing it's target and making to monster disappear in a puff of smoke and a pile of dust.

"Well, that was harder than the first time. Ow! My shoulder!" England winced as he tried to move his right arm up to move his hair from his face.

"The monster!" Al suddenly sat up straight and started to breath heavily. The group looked over to the boy, some of the color had returned to his face which was wet with water from Becca's sweatshirt. He looked around at the group and realised he was too late to warn them.

America opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Becca taking in a sharp breath of pain. Instantly, Ness was at her side, "What happened? Are you okay?" She asked, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder to steady the blonde as she leaned backwards.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She smiled painfully as she leaned against the back wall, right hand holding her stomach, "I just had a cramp. That's all." She smiled and waved her left hand to say it was all right.

Ness raised an eyebrow with doubt as she grabbed Becca's right wrist, pulling it away from the girl. She let out a shocked gasp, Becca's hand was covered in blood.

"Oh, look at that. Oops." Becca laughed but stopped and winced in pain.

"Becca, no. Not, I... NO!" Al screamed, banging his hand on the wall above Becca in frustration.

"Hey, get down here for a sec." Becca said gently as she tugged on Al's pant leg. He obeyed, kneeling beside the dying blonde.

Without a word America, Russia and England left without a word, leaving Ness, Al and Becca alone.

"I'll be okay. Just get out of here, for me." She smiled softly. Ness was a wreck at the moment, her tears streaming down her cheeks and her face red and eyes puffy. Al was choking back his tears, Becca could tell.

"You, you can't leave me. We just met and I want to get to know you!" Ness sobbed out. Becca reached over to her face with her right hand and wiped away a tear.

"Shh, it's okay. Remember Do Re Mi." She said softly. Turning to Al she grabbed his hand and pulling it close to her mouth,

"Sorry, I had to die again." Her grip loosened and her hand fell in her lap, lifeless. Her eyes no longer held the spark of curiosity and wonder and happiness. Her color slowly drained from her face as the blood still rushed from her stomach.

Ness sobbed harder, her tears like a river of sorrow, pushing the current fast and hard to the end, the ocean of despair and loneliness. Al grabbed Ness under the arms and lifted the girl to her feet, wrapping her in a protective hug. Ness continued to sob in Al's shoulder for a long time.

After a while Al pulled Ness over to the door gently, going to join the others. "Common, this place in no longer safe." He opened the door, shutting it gently, as if he was trying not to disturb Becca, as if she was sleeping and not dead.


End file.
